


The Flight of Mosquito

by kcetair



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 現代大學校園AU，薩老師與他的天才混蛋小男友的青春校園愛情故事（。





	The Flight of Mosquito

薩里耶里坐在他的研究室辦公桌前，努力思考著人生從哪一步出了問題，才會導致自己必須面對現在這個狀況。

「薩里耶里，我們不能容許這個小子繼續猖狂下去，你一定要讓他嚐到你的厲害！」羅森柏格雙手在桌上重重一放，氣得發白的面孔直逼到薩里耶里面前，這太過接近的距離讓薩里耶里向後弓起背，那張有著輪子的辦公椅卻紋絲不動，「嗯。」薩里耶里沉沉的喉音讓羅森柏格得到鼓舞的繼續甩著手說下去：「我以為他用google翻譯義大利文作業就是最過份的了，語言是天份，不會我不怪他，但是莫札特今天居然在臺上唸了好幾首義大利情詩！他媽的發音正確又通順！你真該看看臺下那些女孩們的表情！」薩里耶里盡力不著痕跡的按了按額角的汗，其實他並不是想要回應羅森柏格，而是躲在桌下的人，在羅森柏格嚷著要讓莫札特嚐到薩里耶里的厲害時，用力而壞心的吸吮了下。

沃夫岡‧阿瑪迪斯‧莫札特，被這所歷史悠久的古老音樂學院破格錄取連跳三級的小天才，羅森柏格眼中頑劣的輕浮的小混蛋，女孩（以及一些男孩）們眼裡的萬人迷，正縮著身子躲在辦公桌下的狹窄空間，半跪半趴的伏在薩里耶里膝上，那張總是旁若無人高高發出笑聲的嘴現在沒有空閒反駁羅森柏格悲憤的種種指控，莫札特又將頭再埋了下去，把薩里耶里硬熱的性器全部含進自己溼熱的嘴裡。

羅森柏格兀自喋喋不休仔細描述莫札特是怎麼以華麗滑步從教室門口躍到講臺上，帶著極其明顯的燦爛笑容華麗轉圈後對著被步步進逼到臺下的他，誇張的張開雙臂，拉著長音鞠了個超越九十度的躬：「羅老師好──莫札特在此聽從您的差～遣～～」羅森柏格舉著手嚷嚷著：「噢莫札特那小子還拍了他的屁股！噢！」薩里耶里終於知道小男友今天急匆匆進來討賞似的黏上自己時說的「噢我今天對羅老師超有禮貌der～～～」具體內容是什麼了，他不必聽羅森柏格的嘮叨就可以想見全班學生的爆笑聲與小男友回頭偷瞄臺下的得意表情，這時粗糙又柔軟的觸感重重落在敏感處，莫札特大幅度的在性器前端舔了一圈，柔軟滑膩的唇賣力吸吮著，薩里耶里甚至察覺羅森柏格的聲音越是高亢急促，莫札特含舔吸吮的動作就越發大力，在桌下的狹窄空間裡挪動著頭，讓薩里耶里的性器進出著自己的嘴，「咳嗯。」薩里耶里清了清嗓，羅森柏格疑惑的停住，看向依舊端坐桌前的人，「羅森柏格，你不是還有課嗎？」比平時還低沉的聲音帶著一絲奇異的嘶啞感，但驚覺要遲到了的羅森柏格沒有時間思考，「啊！還好你提醒，我們回宿舍聊，再見了薩里耶里。」

＊

「薩里耶里，我今天很棒吧？您說是不是？」門剛關上，莫札特就爬到了薩里耶里大腿上坐下，猴急的手在腰間胡亂的扯著褲頭，薩里耶里用腳穩住因為小男友而不斷滑動的辦公椅，「沃夫岡……等等，停下來。」「你早上說我上完課會獎勵我的。」莫札特看看眼前的人，委屈的微微癟嘴，手裡握住了薩里耶里被自己舔得溼亮的性器，「我才剛吃一點點……」被小男友手指上的薄繭摩擦過去，薩里耶里的呼吸再度急促起來，莫札特得意的瞥了他一眼，手裡揉弄得更快，被壓制在椅子上的姿勢讓薩里耶里阻止起來手忙腳亂，最後薩里耶里不知道自己是無奈還是享受的將小男友給抱緊，終於成功停下了莫札特的動作，他微笑著輕輕湊向又不滿的微噘起嘴的小男友耳邊低聲說：「沃夫岡……我們回去再繼續吧？」

熱熱的吐息吹進耳裡，讓莫札特敏感的泛起了一陣顫慄，他索性放軟力氣窩到薩里耶里胸前，「那我要去你宿舍。」薩里耶里有些愣住，因為他和羅森柏格同住一棟教師宿舍的關係，莫札特從來不這樣要求，他的小男友在他頸間磨蹭著，還帶著少年清亮的嗓音軟綿綿的傳出來：「你剛才不是說羅老師有課，」莫札特抬起頭，深邃的漂亮眼睛直接望進薩里耶里眼裡：「我想在你的床上被你幹。」

＊

通往二樓的樓梯門剛剛打開，莫札特便一把將薩里耶里推進去，吻上那還帶著點冬日寒氣的唇，兩人都還發著熱的身體很快緊貼在一起，莫札特熱烈吻著被自己按在牆上的年長戀人，粗魯的扯開兩人身上厚重的長大衣，一邊輕輕動起腰，讓硬著的東西互相磨蹭著，薩里耶里喉間溢出的聲音和喘息，以及有些迷亂的眼神使莫札特興奮莫名，在外一向冷靜自持的戀人鮮少露出這樣的表情，莫札特在他頸間亂吻一氣，一雙靈巧的手往下溜到了腰間就要解開還扣緊著的褲頭，薩里耶里連忙握住莫札特的腰，一把將他抱了起來，突然被帶離地面的莫札特緊緊摟住薩里耶里的脖子，咯咯的笑了起來，他穩穩的坐在往二樓走去的戀人臂彎裡，繼續地吻著薩里耶里的唇，在門前等薩里耶里開門時不耐的輕咬戀人的下巴與耳廓，弄得薩里耶里差點掉了鑰匙。忙著和小男友接吻讓薩里耶里進門後的步伐有些歪歪倒倒，門邊的雨傘桶被撞翻，羅森柏格的拐杖們滾了一地，但沒有人能抽得出空來理會，薩里耶里抱著依然捧著他的臉肆意親吻的小男友進了房，滾倒在床舖上，當了人體緩衝墊的薩里耶里看著撲在自己身上的莫札特坐起身，脫去厚重的大衣，露出裡面穿著的輕薄寬大的低領襯衫，薩里耶里仰躺著，看向莫札特逆著光的臉，連髮梢都在閃耀的樣子讓他看得出了神，直到莫札特又親了他一口才回神。

「您躺好。」小男友燦爛笑著的臉很快消失在薩里耶里的視野裡，性器立刻被柔軟溼熱觸感包裹住的感受讓薩里耶里忍不住發出了滿足的喘息，舌尖靈巧的在前端摩擦舔舐，手掌也輕輕的揉著熱燙的性器，熟知戀人敏感處的他在薩里耶里完全硬起後又含得更深了些，稍微用力的吸吮起來，而莫札特滿意的聽見戀人越來越急促紊亂的喘息和低低的呻吟，口裡似乎更加脹大的東西讓那些來不及吞下的唾液滲出了唇角，沿著性器流下，當莫札特吸吮著嘴裡戀人的性器時輕微卻清晰的嘖嘖水聲在不大的臥房內迴響著，這讓薩里耶里紅透了臉，「沃夫岡……好了、你，弄很久了。」

薩里耶里撐著手臂坐起身，輕輕撫著有些不高興被打斷的小男友的臉頰，莫札特不甘願的起身，繃著臉跨坐到薩里耶里身上，抱著戀人的脖子揉亂他頸後的髮：「我喜歡幫你舔嘛。」薩里耶里摟住他任性驕縱的小男友，帶著笑開始在他臉上輕輕地親吻著，直到莫札特那努力繃著的嘴角上揚，追逐似的回吻著他，薩里耶里脫下身上的大衣前從口袋裡拿出路上臨時買回的潤滑劑，兩人上身輕薄的襯衫快速的被彼此脫去，在薩里耶里另一隻手繞過莫札特的腰間，往下托住小男友的臀時，莫札特早把自己幾乎脫個精光，只留下一件底褲，莫札特配合著撐起腿，好讓薩里耶里的手可以順利褪下自己身上僅剩的衣物，薩里耶里只將底褲拉下到小男友腿根處，拆開潤滑劑擠在掌心，稍稍搓揉了下，再往莫札特臀間抹去。

帶著冰涼的溼滑感碰上自己時，莫札特忍不住顫了下，薩里耶里很快的摟緊他，有些擔心的問：「抱歉，很冰嗎？」莫札特嘟嘟囔囔的催促：「你快點繼續就不冰了。」薩里耶里從來都拿小男友沒辦法，只能依言將手探入了莫札特臀間，在穴口處仔細塗抹著潤滑劑，緩緩的將手指插入還相當緊緻的地方，停留了下才小心翼翼的在小男友體內揉按進出起來，溫柔緩慢的動作讓莫札特有些耐不住性子，但戀人著意溫存的心思讓他只是抱住薩里耶里輕喘著喃喃抱怨：「這麼慢要什麼時候才插進來……」

薩里耶里任著小男友啃咬他的耳朵，手指的動作依舊溫緩，直到感覺莫札特確實放鬆之後才插入第二根手指，而他的小男友已經按捺不住，一邊哎哎抗議著他的慢動作，一邊把手往後伸去，就著潤滑將自己的手指也放進了體內，勾住薩里耶里的心急的抽插擴張起來，「會受傷的！沃夫岡！」莫札特急躁的動作讓薩里耶里緊張的喊了出來，「因為你太慢了啊……我想要你趕快插進來……」莫札特用唇堵住薩里耶里的嘴，手指在體內再草草擴張了下，便把戀人還埋在體內的手指一起抽了出來，褪下底褲後握住薩里耶里的性器抵上穴口就往下坐。

期盼已久的熱硬東西剛進入，莫札特甜膩的哼聲便從嘴裡和鼻腔洩漏出來，他努力調整著姿勢想完全吞進薩里耶里，但還未完全放鬆的身體只插入了一半就難以再往下坐，莫札特氣喘吁吁的扶著薩里耶里，用埋怨的眼神看著只能穩穩抱著自己的戀人：「安東尼奧……你太大了。」小男友用滿是委屈嗓音說出這樣的話，薩里耶里本來因為莫札特毛躁的動作而有些冷靜下去的性器又更硬了，莫札特小小的嗚咽了聲，掛在薩里耶里肩頭的樣子難得的乖巧，薩里耶里放軟了聲音：「起來讓我再多弄一些潤滑劑？」莫札特一聽卻氣鼓鼓的瞪著戀人：「都插進來了不准你拔出去！」薩里耶里只能無奈又憐愛的吻著莫札特，再托著小男友的臀摩挲，隨著莫札特漸漸放鬆，一點一點讓自己的東西慢慢插進去。

「安東尼奧……裡面好脹、好熱……」莫札特不斷輕啄著戀人的唇，在被全部進入時身體反射性的收緊，突來的刺激讓薩里耶里猝不及防的粗喘出聲，「舒服嗎？」莫札特輕輕抬起腰再坐下，刻意配合進出收緊了身體，滿意的逼出薩里耶里更加紊亂的喘息，莫札特攀著戀人的肩頭，又更大幅度的扭動起腰，讓熱硬的性器不斷進出摩擦著敏感的甬道，他吻著薩里耶里，在耳垂、頰上、鼻樑、唇上和下巴落下一個個帶熱氣的吻，還有細碎甜膩的呻吟，「安東尼奧、你好棒……好熱好舒服……」

薩里耶里感覺到自己的臉發燙，懷中熱情索求著自己的小男友也是渾身泛著情慾的淡紅，他扣住小男友曲線優美的腰，從下而上重重的頂入，火熱的內壁立刻緊緊纏上，兩人不禁都大力的喘息。「啊！薩里耶里你在家嗎不得了了──」不該出現的高亢嗓音在這時突然劈開房裡淫靡的空氣傳來，薩里耶里一驚，迅速地摀住莫札特的嘴，即時擋住小男友的呻吟聲，身體緊貼在一起的兩人喘息著，聽著羅森柏格的聲音越來越近，外面的羅森柏格滔滔不絕驚呼著：「我的傘桶倒了裡面東西灑了一地──天啊太可怕了一定是遭小偷了！」薩里耶里努力恢復氣息的平穩後鎮定的開口：「羅森柏格，我在，沒有遭小偷，傘桶是我剛才進門的時候翻倒的。」「啊你在真是太好了，看到東西亂成這樣真是嚇壞我……」

羅森柏格嘮嘮叨叨不絕於耳的聲音還在房門口迴盪，莫札特用細細的聲音抱怨著：「叫他趕快走啦……嗯、啊……」，已經燃起慾望的身體不耐的微微收縮著裹緊了體內的性器，沒有料想到的薩里耶里「噢！」的發出了聲粗喘，「嗯？薩里耶里？你還好嗎？」薩里耶里從一旁拉來棉被，把竊笑著的小男友包裹起來按在自己胸前，再度力持鎮靜的回話：「我……在換衣服，踢到衣櫃了，傘桶等一下讓我收拾就好。」「天哪！一定很痛吧！沒關係傘桶我可以整理～」「呃不，羅森柏格，我來就好。」

被包裹在棉被裡的莫札特窩在戀人結實的胸膛上，有些無聊而不耐煩的等著羅森柏格趕緊滾開，體內還沒緩解的燥熱讓他完全無法安靜等待，他挪動了下身體，夾在兩人中間的性器磨蹭過薩里耶里堅實的腹肌，莫札特於是輕輕挺動腰，讓性器來回在戀人身上磨蹭起來，手也貼上了戀人胸口揉著手感良好的胸肌，薩里耶里摟著小男友的手臂忍不住收緊了些，但完全無法阻止棉被裡軟綿綿的嚶嚀聲，在自己腹部磨蹭的東西越來越硬，而隨著莫札特挺腰的動作，柔軟溼熱的內壁也不斷輕輕收縮吸吮著自己，「羅森柏格你不是該上課嗎？」薩里耶里提高了音量打斷還在強調傘桶是不是該換個位置的羅森柏格，「課……啊我是回來拿東西的！薩里耶里，我們晚上再討論，先走了！」

剛聽見門鎖扣上的聲音，莫札特馬上拉掉被子，從裡面冒出頭來，湊近終於能吁出長長一口氣的薩里耶里，「我覺得窒息式性愛是有點激烈，但如果您喜歡我也可以喔。」看著莫札特臉上那得意的小樣子，薩里耶里揉了揉額角，覺得有些頭痛，而小男友還饒有興致的繼續追問：「怎麼樣？但不可以玩太多次，嗯……一個月讓您玩一次？」「我沒有這種興趣，沃夫岡。」「但您剛剛忍不住想像了吧？嗯？」

薩里耶里沉默了幾秒，索性把眼前笑得一臉燦爛無害，看起來還想說話的小男友抱著翻了個身按進床被裡，還相連的身體因為姿勢的變化大力摩擦引發陣陣快感，讓原本還有餘裕輕笑調戲戀人的莫札特被壓到床上時一時只能軟著身體仰臥著輕喘，戀人的熱度很快覆了上來，還埋在體內的熱硬東西開始律動起來，莫札特主動把腿張得更開，扭動著腰讓薩里耶里可以進得更深，隨著一次次挺入，莫札特帶著鼻音的甜蜜嗓音忘情的在薩里耶里耳邊呻吟，「安東尼奧、好舒服……還要、裡面還要……」莫札特的腿纏上戀人的腰，不斷收縮著身體像要把薩里耶里給吞噬，被溼潤柔軟的內壁吸吮纏裹著，稍稍往外抽出一些又被貪婪的吞回，薩里耶里覺得自己像是要融化在莫札特的體內，即使在冬天裡，莫札特和薩里耶里肌膚上都佈著薄汗，「沃夫岡，放鬆一些……我快不能動了。」莫札特抱緊了喘著氣的戀人，在他臉上毫無章法的吻著，「可是你在裡面好舒服，安東尼奧……繼續操我。」

莫札特全身泛著紅潮，眼神迷離緊緊纏著自己的姿態已經誘人無比，輕喘著隨熱氣吐息說出的話更讓薩里耶里腦裡瞬間只有把眼前的人操到哭出來的念頭，他扣住莫札特的腰，抽出深埋在軟熱穴口裡的性器，在小男友回神之前再重重頂了進去，沒有留下一絲餘地的大力操幹起來。硬物在體內凶狠的抽插進出，反覆摩擦帶來的強烈快感讓莫札特繃緊了身體，連腳趾都蜷曲起來，身前性器更是硬得已經開始滲出體液，纏在薩里耶里腰間的腿緊繃著微微顫抖，卻絲毫沒有鬆開的意思。

「覺得我的床怎麼樣？沃夫岡？」薩里耶里繼續在小男友柔軟炙熱的體內抽插著，刻意在敏感處一下又一下的碾壓，整個人陷進床被裡的莫札特低低抽泣著，薩里耶里粗硬火熱的東西在體內的撞擊讓他連叫都叫不出聲，只能嗚咽著迎來高潮，莫札特體內瞬間收緊痙攣著夾緊了薩里耶里，在射精前急忙想抽離莫札特身體的薩里耶里沒能忍住，在完全拔出前射了出來，白濁的精液隨著動作滴灑在莫札特大腿和臀上，和穴口處隨著身體收縮緩緩流出的體液將莫札特腿間弄得一片溼黏，腹部上還淌著自己射出的東西，泛著淡紅的身子沾滿白濁液體，輕喘抽噎著軟倒在床舖裡的樣子看上去淫靡非常，連還張著的雙腿都沒有力氣併攏，小男友難得看起來可憐兮兮的樣子，薩里耶里憐愛的吻掉那張臉上的淚水，低聲哄著已經不管不顧想直接閉上眼的莫札特，一把將他抱了起來，順手扯掉了被兩人弄得一塌糊塗的床單，往浴室走去。

＊

直接在浴缸裡睡著的莫札特被戀人一把撈出來時天色已經暗了，他戀戀不捨的在換了新床單的床上滾了兩圈，把臉埋進被子裡深深吸了口氣，「安東尼奧的床好香……」薩里耶里有些無言的看著小男友，伸手揉揉那頭亂髮，確定都乾了後，語氣裡帶著自己都沒發現的憐愛：「我陪你回去吧。」讓莫札特開心得在薩里耶里懷裡蹭了好幾下。兩人挑了條人煙稀少的路，悠哉的走在冬日昏暗的天色裡，薩里耶里的教師宿舍和莫札特的租屋處距離不遠，但累壞了的莫札特沒多久便揉著眼睛打起呵欠，另一手還記得緊緊攀著薩里耶里的手臂，在莫札特連步伐都踩不穩之後，薩里耶里索性直接抱起他，莫札特樂得在戀人胸口找了個舒適的位置靠著，不忘摸摸幾把薩里耶里手感良好的肌肉，再看著勉力保持淡定表情的戀人，最後還笑得輕輕踢起腿來，看著懷裡自得其樂的莫札特，薩里耶里覺得心跳突然加速起來，他掩飾似的加快腳步，假裝沒有聽到小男友不懷好意的笑聲。

回到莫札特小小的房裡時，胡鬧了一整天的莫札特還是在薩里耶里懷裡睡著了，看著靠在胸前睡得舒舒服服的人，薩里耶里有些苦惱的抱著莫札特在床邊站了好一會兒，終於輕輕的放下了小男友，他仔細的替莫札特拉上被子，理好額髮，在光潔的額角落下親吻：「晚安，我的星辰。」

＊

在不久後的期末發表上，莫札特首次公開了新作的曲子〈The Flight of Mosquito〉，那是一首以鋼琴輕快緊湊樂音開頭的曲子，前段間雜著大提琴沉緩的音色，中後段加入小提琴的激昂樂聲，大提琴音襯托著熱情洋溢的小提琴，最後以大提琴幾聲較重並低沉的頓音作收，這首宣稱靈感來自睡在暖暖的被窩裡時遭受旁邊飛來飛去蚊子打擾，最後終於起身打蚊子的曲子被評為活力充沛、歡快並充滿生氣，有些細心敏銳的學生發現到身為指導老師的薩里耶里聽見評審的評語時，表情微妙的輕咳了下，莫札特倒是高高興興的向評審躬身行了個禮，雖然不久後對著評審脫口說出他覺得能再激情濃烈一些會更加符合他所希望的，而被薩里耶里給拉下臺，但這已經是莫札特極為罕見的禮貌了。

薩里耶里一邊把小男友在座位上放好，一邊想起了他初次拿到〈The Flight of Mosquito〉的樂譜時，內頁裡那段後來被他強制改掉的靈感來源說明：「就算羅森柏格像蚊子一樣吵得我不能專心，安東尼奧低沉的喘氣聲還是能讓我硬得要命！」

（完）


End file.
